Biosurgical adhesives have been used in a variety of ways in various medical procedures. An exemplary adhesive is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0190975, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Similarly, a variety of devices and techniques have been used to deliver adhesives at various sites. In addition, gastric restrictions have been created using a variety of devices (e.g., gastric bands) and procedures, such as to treat morbid obesity. While several systems and methods have been made and used for using biosurgical adhesives, and several systems and methods have been used to create gastric restrictions, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.